Live and let die.
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Courtney Valentine od roku jest zaginiona. Co mogło spotkać siedemnastoletnią dziewczynę w mieście Lower Heights? = Powieść = - Jeśli będziesz współpracować, będzie mniej bolało - powiedział z wymalowanym uśmiechem na twarzy wpychając we mnie swój narząd rozrodczy. Spojrzał w moje smutne oczy, po czym wszedł we mnie jeszcze mocniej. Wykorzystywał mnie od dobrej godziny, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić. Był odporny na ludzkie uczucia, nie reagował na moje prośby krzyki i histeryczny płacz. - Kochanie, jeszcze chwilę - jęknął w moje ucho, po czym ponownie wsunął we mnie swojego penisa, zadając kolejną porcję bólu. Nienawidziłam swojego życia. Każdego dnia przechodziłam piekło, a najgorszą częścią tego wszystkie był fakt, że nikt nie był i nadal nie jest w stanie mi pomóc. Jestem przetrzymywana w małym domku na obrzeżach miasta Lower Heights. Z pozoru miasto było jak każde inne miasto, które swoim urokiem zachęcało coraz więcej turystów do odwiedzin. Każda osoba przechodząca obok domu zachwycała się jego prostotą. Komplementowali każdy jego fragment. Z zewnątrz dom wydawał się być zwykłym domem. Kremowa farba, czerwony dach, równo przystrzyżona trawa i ulatniający się dym z komina. Nikt nie wiedział co dzieje się za jego murami, nikt oprócz mnie i Jego. Doskonale wiedziałam o wszystkim, byłam ofiarą niekończącego się horroru. Miałam kategoryczny zakaz przekraczania progu drzwi, gdy nie było Go obok. Wydało się, że to zbyt duże ryzyko, abym zebrała siły i uciekła. Każdy dzień był dla mnie dniem mojej klęski. Z dnia na dzień byłam coraz bardziej słaba, brakowało mi witamin i snu. Wiele razy mdlałam i budziłam się z czerwonym policzkiem. Próbował mnie obudzić, uderzając w moją twarz, jak gdyby była workiem treningowym w jego siłowni. Z każdym nastającym dniem miałam coraz mniejszą ochotę na oglądanie swojego odbicia w lustrze. Zanim los ukarał mnie w najgorszy sposób wysyłając tu, byłam jak każda inna dziewczyna w moim wieku. Spotykałam się ze znajomymi, chodziłam do szkoły, a co najważniejsze - miałam normalne życie. Wszystko zmieniło się rok temu, kiedy moja mama wysłała mnie do sklepu. Od zawsze byłam dobrym dzieckiem i nie sprawiałam problemów wychowawczych. Pomagałam jej w każdy możliwy sposób, aby jakkolwiek odciążyć ją z rodzicielskich obowiązków. Moja babcia chorowała na raka, przez co moja rodzicielka chodziła załamana. Większość wolnego czasu przebywała w szpitalu spędzając z nią ostatnie dni, które jej pozostały. Rozumiałam ją i nie miałam jej za złe tego, że zaniedbywała mnie i mojego ośmioletniego brata. Tata dostał awans i chciałyśmy przygotować mu uroczystą kolację. Niczego nieświadoma wzięłam od niej pieniądze i poszłam do sklepu. Szłam tą samą drogą, którą chodziłam za każdym razem. Cieszyłam się z podwyżki mojego taty, od dawna potrzebowałam zmiany telefonu. Weszłam do sklepu i sięgnęłam po mleko, jajka oraz pieczywo. Skierowałam wzrok raz jeszcze na listę, upewniając się, czy aby wszystko kupiłam i udałam się w kierunku kasy. Kasjerka obdarzyła mnie wymuszonym uśmiechem i przeskanowała moje zakupy prosząc o gotówkę. Zapłaciłam jej i wyszłam. Podłączyłam słuchawki do komórki i włączyłam swoją ulubioną piosenkę na ten moment. I Knew You Were Trouble, Taylor Swift. Poprawiając swoje długie, gęste włosy i ruszyłam w kierunku domu, a w głowie nuciłam dobrze znany mi tekst piosenki. Może gdybym nie włożyła swoich słuchawek siedziałabym teraz przy rodzinnym stole i śmiała się z żartów mojego taty, które nigdy nie opuszczały go podczas wspólnego posiłku. Może byłabym teraz na mieście ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, albo przeżywała swój pierwszy pocałunek. Jednak nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, aby zmienić rękę, w której trzymałam siatkę. Moja lewa dłoń miała już odciśnięty pasek od wrzynającej się torebki. W tym samym momencie poczułam mocne uderzenie w głowę. Obudziłam się w pustym pokoju bez okien. Był niewielki. Leżałam na materacu w obcym mi miejscu. Otworzenie drzwi od mojej strony było niemożliwe, przez co zaczęłam panikować. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Ściany pokoju były w jasnych barwach i wręcz błagały o odświeżenie. Moja nozdrza wyczuły stęchliznę, a podłoga potrzebowała pastowania. Obok materaca stała także niewielka szafka, a na niej lampka nocna. Niedaleko od drzwi dostrzegłam umywalkę i sedes. W rogu zauważyłam kamerę. Osoba, która mnie porwała widocznie cały czas była wstanie obserwować moje ruchy. Przepraszam mamo, że nie doniosłam ci zakupów. Po paru minutach siedzenia w ciszy, drzwi otworzyły się. Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie, aby lepiej dojrzeć mojego porywacza. Był to młody chłopak. Wyglądał jakby był w moim wieku, ubrany w luźne dresy i zwykłą koszulkę. Jego dobrze zbudowane ciało jako pierwsze rzucało się w oczy. Miał czarne oczy, które pod wpływem słabego światła lśniły niepokojąco. Wyglądał na niegroźnego, a do tego był niesamowicie przystojny. Do tej pory zastanawiam się czemu chłopak z tak cudowną twarzą zrobił mi coś tak okropnego. Przełknęłam ślinę, a On podszedł bliżej mnie. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, ilustrował mnie od góry do dołu. Poczułam jak moje serce przyśpiesza, kiedy kucnął obok mnie i podniósł mój podbródek, abym popatrzyła w jego oczy. - Jesteś cholernie seksowna - wymruczał w moim kierunku i oblizał wargę. Był na tyle blisko, że byłam w stanie poczuć jego ciepły oddech na mojej skórze. Bałam się. Odkręciłam się od niego, a moje oczy wypełniły się łzami. Zaśmiał się i otarł je kciukiem. - Jesteś zbyt piękna by płakać - powiedział i wstał ode mnie. Nie wytrzymałam. Wybuchnęłam silnym płaczem, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju. Obiecał zaraz wrócić z kolacją. Zamknął drzwi, a ja zaczęłam płakać jeszcze głośniej. Zabrał moją komórkę, więc nie miałam jak zadzwonić do mamy, która swoją drogą odchodziła już od zmysłów. Tak bardzo pragnęłam, aby mnie teraz przytuliła. Chłopak wrócił niedługo po tym jak mnie zostawił i przyniósł mi kolację. Byłam tak głodna, że od razu się na nią rzuciłam. Dostałam jajecznicę z chlebem i herbatą. Nie było to wiele, ale byłam cholernie głodna. W sumie nie wiedziałam ile spałam. Patrzył na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Skończyłam jeść, a on poklepał mnie po tyle głowy i wyszedł. W tym momencie byłam już pewna. Zostałam porwana ponad rok temu i do tej pory nikt mnie nie odnalazł. Pobyt tu dłużył się, a ja mimo wszystko nie traciłam nadziei. Wiem jedno. Moje życie stanęło do góry nogami, kiedy czternastego czerwca zostałam wciągnięta do samochodu i porwana przez chłopaka, który nazywa się Kastiel Black. Nazywam się Courtney Valentine i mam osiemnaście lat. Opowiem wam moją historię, w której zabrakło szczęśliwego zakończenia. Patrzyłam na niego kiedy wychodził na nowo zostawiając mnie tutaj samą. Nie wiem gdzie jestem i nie wiem kim jest chłopak, który odpowiedzialny jest za moje porwanie. Byłam na tyle sparaliżowana jego obecnością, że nie byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć jakiegokolwiek słowa. Drzwi zamknęły się, a pokój na nowo wypełnił się ciemnością. Pomieszczenie było zimne, nie było tutaj żadnych grzejników ani niczego, co zapewniłoby mi ciepło. Błądząc ręką po omacku natrafiłam na lampkę i zapaliłam ją. Przetarłam ręką swój nos, który był już czerwony od płaczu. Nie wiem czemu tu jestem i nie wiem co zrobiłam, że spotkała mnie taka kara. Usiadłam w pozycji embrionalnej i zaczęłam się kołysać. Płacz nie ustępował przez kolejne godziny. Zmęczona swoją postawą postanowiłam wstać i przejść się po pokoju. Podłoga była zimna, więc musiałam znajdować się na samym dole w jego domu. W sumie nie wiedziałam czy jest jego, ale nie wydaje mi się, aby przetrzymywał dziewczynę w domu kogoś innego. Potarłam dłoni swoje ramiona w celu ogrzania się. Spojrzałam na swoje ciuchy. Byłam ubrana w zwykłe spodnie i bluzę przez głowę, w końcu mamy czerwiec. Mimo wszystko tutaj czułabym się jak gdybym była na mrozie. Czułam się skrępowana wiedząc, że każdy mój ruch jest obserwowany. Dziękuję Bogu, że nie porwał mnie psychopata i nie zgwałcił przy najbliższej okazji. Zachował spokój w stosunku do mojej osoby, co było dziwne zbyt dziwne dla kogoś, kto porywa. Podeszłam do drzwi starając się uciec, ale nie miałam na to najmniejszej szansy. Nie było żadnej klamki ani niczego, co pozwoliłoby mi na ucieczkę. Moje porwanie było zaplanowane. Zrezygnowana wróciłam na materac. Nie wiedziałam, która godzina, a z minuty na minutę było mi coraz zimniej. Moje dłonie zaczęły się robić czerwone, a przez całe ciało przechodziły mnie dreszcze. Nie było tu nic, czym mogłabym się ogrzać. Sam materac, który na całe szczęście wyglądał na nowy. Zgasiłam lampkę wiedząc, że moje szanse są marne i położyłam się. Mimo tego, że wstałam jakiś czas temu, moje ciało i umysł było zmęczone. Zasnęłam nie wiedząc kiedy. ''- Courtney, kochanie! - krzyknęła mama, kiedy wróciłam do domu.'' Wyraz jej twarzy doprowadził mnie do płaczu. Podeszłam i przytuliłam ją z całej siły, jak gdyby miała zaraz zniknąć. - Słonko, gdzie byłaś przez ten cały czas? Ja i tata odchodziliśmy od zmysłów! - krzyknęła, po czym rozpłakała się na nowo. Patrzyłam na nią z wyrazem żalu i ucałowałam w czoło. - Ma-mamo.. ja nie wiem - powiedziałam nieśmiało wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Uniosła mój podbródek, aby mogła spojrzeć w moje oczy. Wyglądała tak niewinnie. Przygryzłam wargę i czekałam na najgorsze. - Babcia zmarła dzisiaj w nocy, nie dali rady jej uratować. Poczułam jakby uderzono mnie toną cegieł w tył głowy. Cały świat w tym momencie stanął, a ja stałam po środku niczego. W oddali ujrzałam cień, którego nie byłam w stanie rozpoznać. Ruszyłam w jego kierunku. Z każdym krokiem postać była coraz bardziej wyraźna, jednak nie na tyle, abym mogła ją rozpoznać. Po dłuższej walce z moim umysłem i wytężeniu oczu - dostrzegłam babcię. Przyśpieszyłam jeszcze bardziej, ale do niej podejść zanim odejdzie. Pragnęłam ją dotknąć, ale okazała się ona jedynie wytworem mojej bujnej wyobraźni. Obudziłam się zalana łzami i z krzykiem. Nie byłam w domu ani obok mojej babci. Byłam w tym samym miejscu, w którym wczoraj zasnęłam. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy i zobaczyłam jego postać, która siedziała obok mnie na materacu. Zadrżałam pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na krótką chwilę, po czym zorientowałam się, że jestem przykryta kocem, a obok leży poduszka. Na szafce stała gorąca herbata. Popatrzyłam na nią, na co chłopak kiwnął głową na znak, że jest zrobiona dla mnie. - Zapomniałem ci dać wczoraj coś do przykrycia - powiedział drapiąc się po karku, kiedy brałam łyka ciepłego napoju. Przez całą noc trzęsłam się pod wpływem zimna, herbata jest dla mnie w tej chwili ukojeniem. Brałam kolejne łyki rozkoszując się jej ciepłem. Skąd wiedział ile słodzę? Cóż, zapewne większość ludzi sypie jedynie dwie łyżeczki. - Masz zamiar powiedzieć cokolwiek? Odkąd tu jesteś nie odezwałaś się ani słowem - zabrał od mnie kubek z herbatą, abym na niego spojrzała. Nie byłam w stanie wyczytać nic z jego twarzy. Zachowywał się jakby był jedynie obecny ciałem, a jego duch przebywał w innym miejscu. Jego gesty i mimika twarzy wskazywały na to, że stresuje go moja obecność tutaj. - Courtney, współpracuj ze mną - zmienił ton na bardziej surowy, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Moje oczy na nowo wypełniły się łzami. Otworzyłam usta, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale nie dałam rady. Widząc moją reakcję, złapał mój nadgarstek i ścisnął na tyle mocno, abym była w stanie poczuć okropny ból. - C-czemu.. - dałam radę powiedzieć, jednak praktycznie niesłyszalnym głosem. - Masz bardzo piękny głos - wydyszał w moim kierunku - jest tak samo niewinny jak ty. Przysunął się bliżej i dotknął mojego policzka kciukiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko i włożył mi kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Niedługo kochanie, niedługo wszystkiego się dowiedziesz. Teraz po prostu staraj się ze mną współpracować, a każdy będzie szczęśliwy. Dokończ herbatę, a ja przygotuję dla ciebie śniadanie. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz tosty - odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za drzwiami. Mówiąc szczęśliwy na pewno miał na myśli jedynie siebie. Jak mogłam być kiedykolwiek szczęśliwa będąc porwaną? Moje myśli zaczęły toczyć ze sobą bitwę. W dalszym ciągu nie dowiedziałam się gdzie jestem, ale obiecał powiedzieć. Kończąc swoją herbatę postanowiłam przestać płakać. Nie chciałam mu pokazać, że jest w stanie zapanować nad moim umysłem. Poszłam do umywalki i odkręciłam wodę. Przemyłam swoją zmęczoną twarz zimną wodą, która od razu mnie orzeźwiła. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wróciłam na materac. Nie miałam tu nic, co pomogłoby mi wykorzystać czas zanim przyjdzie. Usiadłam więc ponownie na materacu i zaczęłam zdrapywać lakier z moich paznokci. Kiedy wszystkie paznokcie były już czyste od lakieru, zaczęłam zastanawiać się co robi teraz moja mama. Na pewno odchodzi od zmysłów, na pewno wezwała policję i czym prędzej znajdą mnie i zabiorą z tego cholernego miejsca. Ucieszyłam się lekko w duchu mając nadzieję, że nie są to jedynie moje nic nie znaczące marzenia. Chłopak wrócił po paru minutach wnosząc ze sobą talerz tostów. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i podszedł do mnie stawiając talerz na stolik. Nie zadawał pytań, patrzył jedynie na moją osobę oblizując wargę. Zamknęłam oczy pod wpływem jego dotyku. Czułam się nieczysta, kiedy dotykał mojego ciała, mimo, że robił to przez ubranie. - Smacznego - ucałował mnie w czoło i odszedł ode mnie kierując się w stronę drzwi. Musiałam to zrobić dopóki mam odwagę. - Jak masz na imię? - powiedziałam zanim otworzył drzwi. Odwrócił się zszokowany faktem, że odezwałam się pewnym siebie głosem. Popatrzył przez chwilę w moje oczy i uśmiechnął się w łobuzerski sposób. - Powiedziałem, że wszystko w swoim czasie - cofnął się i ponownie siedział obok mnie. - Nie, chcę wiedzieć jak masz na imię, to tyle - nie spuszczałam z niego oczu. - To nie jest koncert życzeń, kochanie. Potem znaczy potem, nie teraz. - To jak mam do ciebie mówić? Porywaczu? - zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Moja głowa odleciała na drugi koniec materaca, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że zostałam uderzona. Jego kolor oczu uległ zmianie, z niewinnych czekoladowych tęczówek zrobiły się ciemne oczy bez wyrazu jakiegokolwiek uczucia. Przeklęłam się pod nosem za to, jaki mam niewyparzony język. - Kazałem ci współpracować! - krzyknął i pociągnął za moje włosy. Moje ciało trzęsło się z przerażania, a ja nic nie byłam w stanie zrobić. Na nowo wybuchnęłam płaczem wyprowadzając go jeszcze bardziej z równowagi. - Chciałem przygotować dzisiaj dla ciebie niespodziankę, ale skoro traktujesz mnie w taki sposób nic nie dostaniesz. Będziesz tu siedziała tak długo jak tylko będę chciał, rozumiesz? - kiwnęłam głową na znak, że rozumiem. - Grzeczna dziewczynka - poklepał mnie po głowie i wstał. - Zajmij się sobą, mam sprawy do załatwienia - posłał mi szyderczy uśmiech i zniknął za drzwiami. Usłyszałam odgłos przekręcanego klucza i kroki, które po chwili ucichły. Na nowo zostałam sama. Na nowo jestem skazana na walkę ze samą sobą. Mamo, tak bardzo cię teraz potrzebuję. Minęło kilka godzin odkąd mój "porywacz" opuścił pokój. Siedziałam na swoim materacu ślepo patrząc w jeden punkt. Moje zaschnięte od płaczu włosy przylegały do policzków, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. W tej chwili nie zwracałam uwagi na mój wygląd, moje jedyne myśli skupiały się na tym jak się stąd wydostać. - Zajmij się sobą, mam sprawy do załatwienia. Głos chłopaka odbijał się echem w mojej głowie. Co miał na myśli mówiąc zajmij się? Nie miałam tu nic, co mogłoby mi pomóc zwalczyć nudę. Do tego czułam się brudna, od dwóch dni nie brałam prysznica. Należałam do osób, które przykładają dużo uwagi do swojego wyglądu, więc tak długa przerwa w kontakcie z wodą nie była dla mnie niczym dobrym. Myślałam nad tym co w tej chwili czują moi rodzice i brat. Moja mama miała dużo problemów ze swoją własną rodzicielką, a ja jedynie dołożyłam jej zmartwień. Wiedziałam, że to nie moja wina, że zostałam porwana, ale mimo wszystko obwiniałam samą siebie. Mogłam jej odmówić i powiedzieć, że mi się nie chce, ale co jeśli dopadłby mnie innym razem? Co jeśli wyszłabym na miasto, do szkoły, gdziekolwiek, a on mimo wszystko czyhałby na mnie za rogiem? Co siedzi w głowie kogoś, kto porywa bezbronne osoby? Czemu stałam się jego celem? Moje myśli toczyły zawziętą walkę w głowie. Nie znałam jego imienia. Nie wiedziałam kim jest, ile ma lat i czemu wybrał mnie, a nie inną osobę. Lower Heights jest dość dużym miastem i jestem pewna, że jest tutaj wiele innych dziewczyn, które są bardziej atrakcyjne ode mnie. Mimo wszystko jego wybór padł na mnie, może byłam wyjątkowa? Zaśmiałam się pod nosem na myśl tego jak bardzo głupia jestem. Podniosłam się z mojego materaca i poszłam w kierunku umywalki. Spojrzałam w lustro i orzeźwiłam twarz wodą. Moje włosy były sklejone, ewidentnie potrzebowały wody i szamponu. Pod moimi oczami widniały duże worki spowodowane przemęczeniem. Zasmuciłam się na moje odbicie. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądałam tak źle. Bywały dni, kiedy siedziałam całe dnie w domu nie robiąc nic ze swoim wyglądem, ale moja twarz jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała tak okropnie. Koniecznie potrzebuje oczyszczenia swojego ciała. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać cały pokój doszczętnie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pomoże mi się umyć. Poszłam do szafki stojącej obok materaca i otwierałam po kolei każdą wysuwaną szufladę. Moje starania poszły na marne. Nie było tam nic poza grubą warstwą kurzu, przez którą wielokrotnie kichnęłam. Przetarłam nos rękawem bluzy i podeszłam do szafki pod umywalką. Jedyną rzeczą, którą znalazłam był papier toaletowy i kostki mydła. Mój plany diabli wzięli. Spojrzałam w kierunku kamery, która była centralnie skierowana w moją stronę. Nie wiedziałam czy chłopak jest w domu i nadal mnie obserwuje, ale czułam jego wzrok na swoim ciele. Bałam się go. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Obudził mnie zapach przygotowanego jedzenia, które leżało na szafce obok. Podniosłam się, aby dostrzec gdzieś Jego osobę, ale nigdzie go nie było. Wstałam niechętnie i spojrzałam na jedzenie. Odsunęłam je na bok. Jeśli nie będę jadła to zasłabnę, a to będzie powód, dla którego będę musiała jechać do szpitala. To jedyna szansa, abym uciekła. Głód w moim żołądku dawał o sobie znać, ale mimo wszystko nie zjadłam. Moje sadzone jajka ostygły, a ja wciąż siedziałam w tej samej pozycji. Potrzebowałam powietrza. Od dwóch dni mój umysł nie był dotleniony przez co robiło mi się słabo. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale koniecznie chciałam żeby chłopak teraz przyszedł do mojego pokoju. Musiałam go spytać o to, gdzie mam się umyć i poprosić o wyjście na świeże powietrze. Wiem, że przez moje niedawne zachowanie mogę jedynie o tym pomarzyć, ale nic innego mi nie zostało. Ponownie położyłam się i zaczęłam rozmyślać o tym, co spotkało mnie do tej pory. Nadal myślałam o swoich rodzicach i o tym, co muszą przeżywać. Nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdyby moje dziecko wyszło do sklepu i już nie wróciło. Jestem osobą wrażliwą, więc pewnie brałabym leki na uspokojenie, które przepisałby mi mój lekarz. Współczuję mojej mamie, może już nigdy nie zobaczyć swojego dziecka. Nie mam pewności czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się stąd wydostać. Miałam wiele planów na przyszłość, które teraz będą jedynie w mojej głowie. Chciałam wyjechać do Australii, gdzie miałam wybrane studia. Miałam zamiar zwiedzić cały świat i poznać miłość swojego życia. Mam siedemnaście lat, ale mimo wszystko nigdy nie byłam zakochana. Nigdy nie szłam z chłopakiem za rękę, nigdy się nie całowałam, nigdy nie robiłam niczego, co mogłoby niepokoić moich rodziców. Byłam wzorową córką z dobrym wychowaniem i ocenami. Moja mama i tata nigdy na mnie nie narzekali. Zawsze w towarzystwie innych chwalili mnie, co powodowało u mnie rumieńce. Wiedzieli, że lubię być w centrum uwagi. Tęskniłam za wszystkimi chwilami, które spędziłam wśród swoich przyjaciół. Nie byłam typem najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w szkole, ale mimo wszystko miałam przyjaciółkę, która była dla mnie jak siostra. Była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o mnie wszystko i umiała mi pomóc. Wspierała mnie w każdy możliwy sposób, była dla mnie kimś, kogo nikt nigdy mi nie zastąpi. Teraz zostałam z niczym. Jestem ja, mały pokój i On. Chłopak, który uderzył mnie w twarz tylko dlatego, że spytałam o jego imię. Kazał być cierpliwą i nie zadawać żadnych pytań. Postanowiłam spełnić jego prośbę, nie chcąc się narażać ponownie. Usłyszałam kroki dochodzące zza drzwi. Podniosłam się automatycznie i usiadłam po turecku czekając na Niego. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz zdziwienia, kiedy spojrzał na mnie i na pełny talerz jedzenia. Zmrużył lekko oczy i podszedł bliżej. Z każdym jego krokiem moje serce zaczynało bić szybciej. Wiedziałam, że muszę być dzielna i nie dać po sobie poznać, że się boję. - Czemu tego nie zjadłaś? - powiedział obojętnym głosem biorąc talerz do ręki. Jego wzrok palił mi dziurę w głowie, zachowywał się jakbym zrobiła coś strasznego. - Nie będę jeść twojego jedzenia. - odpowiedziałam pewniejszym głosem od niego. Chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy będąc pod wrażeniem mojej przemiany. Jeszcze wczoraj płakałam cały dzień, a dziś jestem w stanie normalnie rozmawiać. Cóż, zaimponowałam samej sobie. - Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz tego jeść? - usiadł na łóżku obok mnie i popatrzył w moje oczy. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że ktoś o tak pięknych oczach będzie zdolny do zrobienia czegoś tak obrzydliwego. Przygryzłam wargę i podniosłam się z mojej pozycji. Poszłam w kierunku umywalki, aby umyć ręce, które przez jego obecność stały się spocone. - Nie. - odpowiedziałam krótko krzyżując ręce. - Jeśli chcesz się głodzić z myślą, że pojedziemy do szpitalu to jesteś w błędzie, kochanie. - powiedział jak gdyby czytał w moich myślał i znał mój plan. - Jesteś bardzo cwana, ale dużo ci jeszcze brakuje. - Chcę się umyć. - rzuciłam obojętnym tonem przechodząc obok, uderzając go lekko ramieniem. Chłopak lekko zachichotał i chwycił moje nadgarstki przez co odkręciłam się w jego stronę. Odległość między nami była tak mała, że nie dałoby rady wcisnąć kartki. - A ja chcę ciebie. - oblizał wargi przysuwając się do mnie. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, a ręce natychmiast odepchnęły chłopaka. Moje serce przyśpieszyło. - Zły ruch z twojej strony, kochanie - powiedział na nowo zbliżając się do mnie. Robiłam kroki w tył, aż napotkałam opór w postaci ściany. Znów byłam przez niego zatrzymana. Trzymał swoje dłonie po obydwu stronach mojej głowy blokując mi jakiekolwiek ruchy. Przełknęłam ślinę i zamknęłam oczy czując na sobie jego ciepły oddech. - Chcę.. chcę się po prostu umyć. - powiedziałam przez łzy, które zaczynały spływać po moich policzkach. Wytarł je kciukiem i wsunął kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. - Oczywiście. - odsunął się i wskazał na umywalkę stojącą po naszej lewej stronie. - Tam jest umywalka, możesz z niej skorzystać. - Wiem do czego służy umywalka! - podniosłam lekko głos. - Nie wiem jak u ciebie, ale u mnie sama woda nie wystarczy. Chcę szamponu - powiedziałam patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Chłopak ponownie się zaśmiał. - Dobrze, zaraz ci go przyniosę. Czy księżniczka ma specjalne wymagania? - powiedział drwiącym głosem. - Nie, chcę szampon, ręcznik i piżamę. Potem możesz stąd iść i zostawić mnie samą jak noc wcześniej. - syknęłam w jego kierunku. Zmrużył oczy na moją reakcję i odkręcając się na pięcie zniknął za drzwiami uprzednio je zamykając. - Rozbierz się - powiedział kiedy wrócił i dał mi to, o co prosiłam. Dostałam jedynie tani szampon, zużyty ręcznik i długą koszulkę do spania, która jak się domyślałam należała do niego. - Mam. Się. Przy. Tobie. Umyć? - powiedziałam akcentując każde słowo. Uśmiechnął się. - Widzisz w tym jakiś problem? - usiadł na materacu, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując ręce za głową. - Po prostu się rozbierz i zachowuj się tak, jak gdyby mnie tutaj nie było. - Nie. - powiedziałam odchodząc od umywalki. - Umyję jedynie głowę. - Jak chcesz, ale mój mały przyjaciel i tak rejestruje każdy twój ruch - powiedział wskazując palcem na kamerę w rogu. Przeklęłam go w myślach. - Wolę żebyś oglądał mnie przez ekran, a nie na żywo. - rzuciłam oschle w kierunku chłopaka. - Teraz jeśli będziesz na tyle łaskawy chcę żebyś wyszedł - zrobiłam zapraszający gest do skorzystania z drzwi. Wywrócił oczami i podniósł się z materaca. - Wrócę potem, kochanie - powiedział ujmując mój podbródek i zbliżając nasze usta do siebie. - Teraz się odśwież - przygryzł wargę i wyszedł. Jedyne co słyszałam to jego kroki i zamek w drzwiach. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju i myślałam o tym czy zakryć kamerę. Wiem, że gdybym to zrobiła to czym prędzej wróciłby do mnie i prawdopodobnie zostałabym pobita. Mimo wszystko dzisiaj wydawał się być w nieco lepszym humorze niż zeszłej nocy. Nie zdenerwował się na mnie kiedy go odepchnęłam, a jestem pewna, że wczoraj oberwałabym za to. Przygryzłam wargę i postanowiłam umyć się i tak czy tak. Nie obchodziło mnie, że widzi mnie nagą dopóki nie jest w stanie dotknąć mojego ciała. Zrzuciłam szybko swoje ciuchy rzucając je obok siebie. Stałam już w samych majtach i staniku zastanawiając się jak mam się umyć w czymś tak małym. Nie miałam nigdy powodów, dla których miałabym myć się w umywalce, więc zwyczajnie w świecie był to dla mnie problem. Odkręciłam wodę i czekałam, aż nabierze odpowiedniej temperatury. Spojrzałam się w kierunku kamery wiedząc, że jest w trakcie oglądania mnie. Czułam się niepewnie będąc w samej bieliźnie, więc co mam powiedzieć, skoro zaraz będę musiała być naga. Kiedy woda w końcu była odpowiednio ciepła, odpięłam swój stanik i zdjęłam majtki. Nabrałam wody w ręce i szybko zaczęłam nawilżać swoje ciało. Automatycznie poczułam ulgę, kiedy moja skóra nawiązała kontakt z cieczą. Uśmiechnęłam się i zaczęłam wmasowywać w siebie szampon. Po spłukaniu wody i wytarciu się ręcznikiem schyliłam się po koszulkę. Była to zwykła biała szmatka z dekoltem w kształcie litery V. Nie zastanawiając się długo założyłam ją na siebie nie chcąc być dłużej nagą. Teraz czas na najgorsze. Schyliłam się na odpowiednią wysokość, abym mogła umyć swoje włosy. Były one na tyle długie, że nie mieściły się do umywalki. Po dwudziestominutowej walce z nimi odetchnęłam z ulgą. Gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się znajduje mogłabym powiedzieć, że od dwóch dni byłam szczerze zadowolona. Moje ciało w końcu było odświeżone, a włosy czyste. Ponownie usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Chłopak faktycznie nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że wróci. Wzruszyłam ramionami na jego widok, a on posłał mi uśmiech. Ustał na środku pokoju patrząc na mnie. Jego wzrok mierzył mnie od dołu do góry, przez co moje policzki przybrały odcień czerwieni. - Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz w niej lepiej niż ja. - zaśmiał się i obrócił mnie dookoła, aby móc przyjrzeć mi się z każdej strony. - Cokolwiek - rzuciłam obojętnie i weszłam na materac. Przede mną kolejny nudny wieczór. - Masz zamiar iść spać? - spytał. - A co mi innego zostało do robienia? Nie ma tu nic, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować. - odpowiedziałam przykrywając się kocem. - Chciałaś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć, prawda? - posłał mi pytające spojrzenie. - Nie interesujesz mnie ty. Interesuje mnie jedynie powód dla którego tu jestem. - Mówiłem już, że dowiesz się o tym potem. Nie zaczynaj na nowo, dobrze? - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nieważne - przewróciłam teatralnie oczami. - Zagrajmy w pięć pytań! - klasnął w dłonie kucając obok. - Nawet dzieci się w to nie bawią! - zaśmiałam się, na co chłopak obdarzył mnie uśmiechem. - Mówiłem żebyś ze mną współpracowała, prawda? - ścisnął za mój nadgarstek na co kiwnęłam głowa, że się zgadzam. Był tak cholernie bipolarny. W jednej chwili nie bałam się go, a w drugiej moje serce przyśpieszało, gdy tylko na mnie spojrzał. - W takim razie zacznę - rzucił puszczając moją rękę. Popatrzyłam na niego i zaczęłam masować bolące miejsce na ręce. - Czemu nie masz chłopaka? - Serio? Ze wszystkich pytań jakie mogłeś mi zadać wybrałeś to? - zaśmiałam się na jego wybór. - Wiem o tobie bardzo dużo. Chcę spytać o coś, czego nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami jak gdyby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Nie mam, bo mi nie jest potrzebny. - odpowiedziałam. - Jak masz na imię? - Jesteś taka przewidywalna. Wiedziałem, że o to spytasz. - zaśmiał się, szturchając mnie delikatnie w ramię jako żart. - Ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz to wiedzieć to mam na imię Kastiel. - Ładnie, Kastiel - powiedziałam łącząc brwi w jedną stronę. - Twoja kolej. - Boisz się mnie? - spytał. - Czasami. Teraz nie. - odpowiedziałam nieśmiało. - A kiedy się mnie boisz? - zbliżył się w moją stronę. - Teraz moja kolej - powiedziałam ledwo słyszalnym głosem. - Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. - warknął na co przełknęłam ślinę. - Teraz. - Jesteś taka... - uniósł mój podbródek, abym popatrzyła w jego oczy - urocza, wiesz? - Cz..czemu to robisz? - powiedziałam wyrywając się z jego uścisku. - W jednej chwili zachowujesz się jakbym mogła cię polubić, a w drugiej jak ktoś zupełnie inny. Jakbyś miał w sobie dwie osoby, dobrą i złą - powiedziałam na jednym tchu. Kastiel zachichotał. - Mam myśleć, że wolisz tą stronę kiedy jest miły, prawda? - Tak, to chyba oczywiste. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy, wiesz? - spojrzał w moje oczy na co przygryzłam wargę. - Wiem, ale warto mieć nadzieję. - zaczęłam nerwowo bawić się końcówkami moich włosów. - Tak. To prawda, kochanie. - przejechał dłonią po moim ramieniu. - Nie nazywaj mnie kochaniem. - powiedziałam. - A jak mam cię nazywać, kochanie? - uśmiechnął się. - Courtney, tak jak mam na imię. - odpowiedziałam bez wyrazu emocji. - Dobrze, Courtney. Jest już późno, więc będę się zbierać. - podniósł się i skierował w kierunku drzwi. - Kastiel? - krzyknęłam zanim zniknął za drzwiami. - Chcę jakiś zegarek. - Jutro, Courtney - uśmiechnął się. Kroki Kastiela ucichły po kilku minutach. Znowu została sama w swoim pokoju. Nie przeszkadzało mi to tak bardzo jak zeszłej nocy. Po dzisiejszym dniu wiedziałam jedno. Kastiel jest bipolarny, ale ma w sobie także dobrą stronę. Nadal go nie lubię. Nadal jest dla mnie potworem, który oddzielił mnie od mojej rodziny. W dalszym ciągu nie wiem czemu tu jestem i nie wiem czego się po nim spodziewać. Co jeśli stara się zamydlić mi oczy? Znam jedynie jego imię i mam wrażenie, że to będzie jedyna rzecz, którą będę wiedzieć przez dłuższy czas = Od autora = Jest to pierwsze opowiadanie, które publikuję. Liczę na to, że będziecie komentować żebym mogła poznać waszą ocenę :) miłego czytania! = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Live and let die." by ultraviollence? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:+18